Naruto's Confessions
by The Click Kid
Summary: Its a SONGFIC. Its from the Song Confessions Pt. II by Usher. It has the pairings NarutoxSakura/ NarutoxIno...Please enjoy and Review


Hey peeps. Its The Click Kid, im doing something I wanted to try. A Songfic....Its to Confession Pt. II By Usher. It is Based with Naruto. its a NaurtoxSakura/ NarutoxIno Song Fic....

So Enjoy and review...Naruto Speak it

**Naruto: The Click Kid Does NOT own the song or the Anime or Manga Naruto...(He is still counting his money for it)**

_These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I could say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions_

Naruto is walking down the street when his cell phone goes off. " Hello" he says.'_Naruto its Ino, you need to get here quick...I've..got something to tell you_' She says faintly. "ok I'm on my way." Naruto rushes over to Ino's house and Knocks on the door. "Come in" Ino says. Naruto walks in. She is sitting on the couch, looking scared like. Naruto says," Whats wrong babe." She rubs her stomach and says, "I'm pregnant, three months, and I'm keeping it" Naruto has a blank look on his face. "Sakura" hey says. He starts pacing back and forth. " I have to tell her" he says. " Then tell her" Ino says. She walks over and kisses him on the cheek.

_Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do  
Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you  
'bout that chick on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with  
Said she's 3 months pregnant and she's keepin' it  
The first thing that came to mind was you  
Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true  
Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did  
How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship_

Naruto rushes over to Sakura's house. He slowly taps on the door. She opens it and then steps back. " Baby, we need to talk. She walks over to the couch and sits down. "First I want to say I'm sorry for this, Ino is pregnant, by me." She gives me the look that says, '_ you dirty cheating bastard '_ Then he sees that she is starting to tear up. " Why Naruto, why. Was I not enough for you" Naruto hits his knees. "Baby please, I'm sorry"

_These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I could say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions_

_Sittin here stuck on stupid, tryna figure out  
When, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth  
Said it ain't gon' be easy  
But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'  
Be a man and get it over with (over with)  
I'm ridin' in my whip  
Racin' to her place  
Talkin' to myself  
Preparin' to tell her to her face  
She open up the door and didn't want to come near me  
I said "one second baby please hear me_

"Baby, at least I was man enough to tell you, I'm sorry if i hurt you, telling you the girl I love, I'm having a baby by a girl I hardly even know, This isn't about my job, not about my life, Its about you and if you still want to be in my life" Naruto says, crying. " Take care of the baby, cause I don't know if you will have me again." She says, " I still love you though" Naruto walks out the door back towards Ino's house to tell her that she was now Ino Uzumaki, his new, unwanted wife. "Thanks for understand, Sakura" he thinks. Her on the other hand is thinking, " Thanks for nothing, Naruto" She ends up crying herself to sleep.

_This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do  
To tell you, the woman I love  
That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know  
I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this  
And hopefully you'll give me another chance  
This ain't about my career  
This ain't about my life  
It's about us  
Please_

__

_These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I could say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions_


End file.
